1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eye wear, and more particularly relates to glasses and ski goggles of the type that remove frost and fog which may gather thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In McCooeye U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,234, issued Jun. 24, 1980, a defogging system for eye glasses was described and illustrated in which lenses are coated with a conductive transparent film, the film being in electrical contact with electrical circuitry, and circuitry and a power source in the rims of the glasses, so that current is passed through the transparent film to defog the lenses, as dictated by a thermostat controlled switch in the circuitry. Such a system, while useful under certain conditions, responds to temperature, and not necessarily to moisture, conditions on the lenses of the eye glasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,929 of Curcio issued Sep. 26, 1989 teaches defogging ski goggles which are electrically heated using a fine resistance wire grid extending across the lens.
Other patents of general background interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,629 of Stadlmann issued Jul. 24, 1990 relating to a solar heated ski goggles lens and, relating to condensation controls for mirrors, Canadian Patent No. 981,319 of Glaverbel-Mecaniver issued Jan. 6, 1976; Canadian Patent No. 1,094,785 of Britax (Wingard) Limited issued Feb. 3, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,275 of Rust issued Sep. 22, 1970; Canadian Patent Application Serial No. 2,021,937 of Colin Terry filed Jan. 27, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,736 of Catterson issued Dec. 8, 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,586 of Rebovich issued Aug. 3, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,347 of Todd et al issued Nov. 30, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,473 of Shirn et al issued Aug. 22, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,748 of Van Laethem et al issued Feb. 5, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,620 of Seibel et al issued Oct. 1, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,788 of Seibel et al issued Jun. 3, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,079 of Armbruster issued Jul. 19, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,712 of Chang issued Nov. 29, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,736 of Kamerling issued Jan. 31, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,366 of Berg issued Dec. 2, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,870 of Carleton et al issued Jul. 14, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,006 of Zega issued Sep. 28, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,790 of Berg et al issued Oct. 18, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,047 of Seitz issued Jul. 2, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,304 of Spencer issued May 12, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,594 of Powell issued Oct. 20, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,467 of Dimick issued Nov. 21, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,533 of Simpson issued Jun. 12, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,286 of Monter et al issued Jul. 17, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,542 of Prosser issued Sep. 11, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,824 of Monter et al issued May 14, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,406 of Nagy issued Jan. 7, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,009 of Reiser et al issued Jan. 21, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,942 of Garrett issued Sep. 22, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,334 of Marstiller et al issued Oct. 13, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,639 of Smuckler issued Mar. 30, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,482 of Smuckler issued Apr. 27, 1993.